Daily of SasuNaru
by Four Finder Pavalarias
Summary: Cerita mengenai keseharian Sasuke dan Naruto. Dengan cerita yang berbeda di tiap chapter dan saling tak terkait. Chap 3: Boy Crush
1. Chapter 1

**Skripshit! -1**

**By: Gyuki-pion**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Tiap chapter tak saling terkait alias cerita lepas tentang Sasuke dan Naruto **

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan dobe?" tanya Sasuke saat baru saja tiba di kosan kekasihnya untuk memantau apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya di hari minggu hingga menolak kencan.

"Kau tak lihat aku sedang baca komik?" balas Naruto santai setelah melirik sekilas pada tamunya. Naruto tengkurap di atas tatami sambil memegang komik ninja terbaru ditangannya

"Ck, aku tahu idiot," dengan kesal Sasuke duduk di sebelah Naruto

"Lalu kenapa tanya?"

"Cih, bukannya kau bilang hari ini mau melanjutkan skripsimu yang masih dipertengahan bab 2 itu?" ujar Sasuke sinis. Tak mengerti dengan otak dobe kesaihnya yang tak juga lulus kuliah.

"Ah, aku lupa!" dengan terkejut Naruto bangkit dari dari acara malas-malasannya dan segera mengambil laptopnya di atas lemari pakaian berukuran sedang.

"Baka! Makanya kau tidak lulus-lulus, karena sifat malas mu itu tak juga hilang. Padahal aku sudah diwisuda setahun lalu," dengan tatapan bosan Sasuke mengamati tingkah Naruto yang urakan mencari-cari buku referensinya.

"Berisik teme! Bukan salahku kalau aku diterima kerja ditempat les!" Dengan terburu-buru Naruto menyalakan laptopnya. Dia harus bisa menyelesaikan minimal satu bab di skripsinya hari ini.

"Itu bukan alasan kau tidak juga melanjutkan skripsimu yang masih jauh dari kata selesai,"

"Daripada kau cerewet, bagaimana kalau kau bantu aku mengetik saja?" jemari lincah Naruto mulai menari diatas _keyboard _untuk merangkai kata-kata yang dia kutip dari buku referensi.

"Malas," Sasuke duduk menyamping sambil merentangkan kedua kakinya di belakang Naruto. Kedua tangannya di letakkan di belakang untuk menopang tubuhnya.

"Cih,"

Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan punggung Naruto, Naruto sendiri sibuk dengan buku-buku dihadapannya. Tanpa sengaja matanya melirik pingang mulus Naruto yang tersingkap dan celana boxernya ang _melorot _ memperlihatkan belahan pantat yang menggoda.

Iseng.

Sasuke mengarahkan jemarinya mengelus pinggang dan pantat kekasihnya.

Secara refleks tubuh Naruto kaku sesaat.

"Apa yang kau lalukan Sasuke?! Jangan ganggu aku!"

Menyerigai mesum, Sasuke tak juga berhenti mengelus pantat kekasihnya meski sempat di tampik Naruto tadi.

"Kau menggoda dobe, ayo kita main sebentar," lalu bagai dirasuki setan mesum Sasuke menarik Naruto cepat menuju kamar.

"Gaaah, teme! Jangan lagi!"Naruto berusaha meronta dari cengraman Sasuke tapi Sasuke berhasil menghimpitnya diantara pintu yang sudah tertutup dan tubuh Sasuke sendiri.

_Kaulah penyebab utama kenapa aku tidak juga menyelesaikan skripsiku teme! Karena kau tak memberi pantatku istirahat. Dan membuatku malas mengetik!_

_Sebentarmu itu pasti seharian! _

"Ah, jangan pegang itu Sasukeeee~~ aaahh~~"

Dan benar saja seharian hanya terdengar desahan Naruto di sepenjuru kosan sampai membuat tetangga lain dikosan yang sama tutup telinga.

"Naruto dan Sasuke melakukannya lagi," Itachi yang sedang main di kosan Kyuubi mengangkat wajahnya dari majalah yang sedang dibacanya.

"Grr.. gara-gara mereka berisik skripsiku juga terbengkalai!" geram Kyuubi emosi sambil menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Itachi menyerigai.

"Well, sekarang giliran kita _baby_~"

Kyuubi menatap Itachi horor.

"Noooooo.."

Kasihan sekali mahasiswa yang ngekos ditempat itu karena ditempati dua uke menggoda dengan seme-seme mesum.

"Diaaaam kalian pasangan gilaaaaaa! Aku ingin menyelesailkan skripsi kuuuu!" jerit salah satu mahasiswa jomblo yang tinggal di kosan yang sama sambil menggenggam samurai.

**END**

Haaaii..Gyu salah satu anggota Pion family atau quattuor auctores.

Author newbi yang iseng-iseng ikutan nulis di ffn.

Mohon bantuan n bimbingannya para senpai! nwn


	2. Chapter 2

**Cheating—1**

**By: Tori-pion**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rat: T  
**

**Warning: OOC, Tiap chapter tak saling terkait alias cerita lepas tentang Sasuke dan Naruto**

* * *

Hari ini Naruto mau _cheating_ dari kekasihnya.

Alasan?

Kekasih Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha mengatakan jika Naruto Uzumaki tidak akan pernah bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada siapapun. Pikiran, tubuh, dan semua hal yang terdapat di dalam diri Naruto hanya milik seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Milik Sasuke Uchiha, dan itu tidak dapat diganggu gugat, ketika Sasuke kerap kali meledek Naruto, jika pemuda berambut pirang tersebut tidak akan bisa apa-apa tanpa Sasuke di sisinya (sombong sekali!). Oleh karena itu, Naruto menantang Sasuke. Ia bersumpah akan menemukan sosok yang lebih baik dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha, dan _cheating_ dari Sasuke sendiri.

Si sombong itu pasti kalah!

.

.

Mata biru Naruto melihat ke setiap sudut diskotik. Ia mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuat dirinya tertarik. Sesuatu yang membuat darahnya berdesir hingga ke seluruh tubuh. Tetapi dimana? Di cahaya yang begitu remang-remang, dengan banyak orang yang menari di atas lantai sungguh sulit bagi Naruto untuk mencari sosok ideal bagi sang Uzumaki sendiri. Sosok ideal yang jauuuuhhhhhhhh lebih baik dari Sasuke baik luar, maupun dalam.

Naruto terus mencari sampai pada akhirnya KETEMU!

Dia melihat sesosok manusia yang tampaknya terbaik di antara kumpulan manusia di tempat ini. Sosok yang entah wanita atau cowok, Naruto tidak dapat melihat jelas karena cahaya diskotik yang remang-remang, dan orang tersebut jauh dari jangkauannya. Ha—ah, namun hanya melihat selewat tubuh orang yang terbalut kemeja merah, dengan celana hitam tersebut entah kenapa Naruto merasa yakin jika orang tersebut tampan atau… ya begitulah!

Naruto beranjak dari atas sofa, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati sosok tersebut yang sekarang mulai bergerak juga. Oke, mata Naruto tidaklah teralihkan pada apapun juga, ketika dia mengikuti sosok tersebut sampai pada saatnya sosok yang Naruto ikuti menghilang tepat di sebuah lorong sepi—menuju ke kamar mandi.

'Kemana orang berbaju merah itu?' batin Naruto, bertanya-tanya. Ia melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan berharap menemukan bidikannya. 'Apa masuk ke kamar mandi?' Naruto terus berpikir keras, ketika matanya menatap ke setiap sudut tempat.

"Mencari aku, Dobe?" bisik seseorang tepat di telinga Naruto, sehingga membuat lubang telinga, maupun tengkuk Naruto merinding tidak karuan.

Naruto segera membalikan badannya. Ia melihat sosok pemuda berambut _raven_, dengan mata _onyx_. "Sa—Sasuke..," komat-kamit Naruto—ketakutan.

_Kenapa dia ada di sini?_

Lanjut batin Naruto—bingung.

"Tidak aku sangka kita akan bertemu di sini..," kata Uchiha—dusta padahal memang ngikutin Naruto sejak tadi. Sasuke menghipit Naruto di antara tembok dan dirinya. Ia mengelus pipi Naruto. "Jadi, bagaimana proyek _cheating-mu_? Apakah kau berhasil menemukan penggantiku?" Sasuke menjilat lubang telinga Naruto, hingga membuat sang Uzumaki memejamkan matanya merasa geli. "Jangan bilang kau sulit untuk menemukan obyek penggantiku karena kepalamu hanya dipenuhi olehku?"

Naruto secara reflek memandang pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Sasuke. Me—merah? Ja—jadi dia sejak tadi mengejar kekasihnya sendiri? Astaga! Naruto menjadi lemas seketika. Ini gila! INI GILA! Jangan bilang seluruh olok-olokan Sasuke, jika Naruto tidak bisa hilang fokus dari Uchiha adalah benar. Ya… benar! Naruto menghela napas—berat, dan menyerah. Ia memegang depan baju Sasuke, dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada Uchiha bungsu. Naruto memang tidak bisa mengalihkan dunia dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

"Aku kalah, Sasuke..," bisik Naruto—lemas. "Ternyata kau tetap menjadi bayang-bayangku, kemanapun aku pergi..," lanjutnya, dengan nada lebih lemas. "Aku tidak bisa _cheating _darimu, dan fokusku hanya untukmu…," mental Naruto _down_ seketika, merasa kalah.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Sasuke hanya tersenyum geli. "Ya, kau tidak akan bisa _cheating_ dariku~" katanya sebelum memegang dagu Naruto, dan mencium pemuda tersebut. "Aku adalah pemenang dari taruhan kita, Dobe, jadi aku bisa minta apapun darimu~"

_Fufufufu.._

Tawa iblis Sasuke di dalam hati, ketularan Orochimaru.

**Tamat untuk Cheating.**

**Omake.**

Di belakang meja bartender terdapat sosok pemuda berkulit pucat dengan potongan rambut pendek sedang terikat, dengan mulut tertutupi oleh kain. Ya, sebut saja pemuda tersebut bernama Sai.

_SI—SIALAN! _

_APA SALAHKU PADA UCHIHA BRENGSEK TERSEBUT?!_

_KENAPA DIA MEREBUT KEMEJA MERAHKUUUUUUU?!_

Teriak Sai di dalam hati karena tidak mungkin dia berteriak pada saat mulutnya ditutupi seperti ini, ketika tidak ada satupun orang yang berani menolongnya, dan malah menjerumuskan dirinya bersama Sasuke si brengsek itu.

Oke, siapa sih yang berani menolong musuh Uchiha, dan berurusan dengannya?

Tidak akan ada.

.

Kurang aja Sasuke!

Ternyata dia juga _cheating_ alias curang, tapi dalam versi lain~

Hei, dalam cinta licik sedikit tidak masalah, 'kan?

**End Omake. **

* * *

R&R please?


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto, Naruto belong with Masashi Kishimoto.

**#Boys Crush#**

Pair : SasuNaru  
Rate : M  
Genre : Romance & Friendship  
Warning : AU, OOC, abal, Eyd Kacau, Typo bersileweran, Yaoi, Based on true story and a short movie.  
Fict yang di bikin secara dadakan yang pengenya sih buat ngerayain events di Shrine tapi si author abal nie Gak bisa bikin fict 'Dark' jadilah hasilin fict seadanya.

Don't Like, Don't Read!  
Check this Out...  
.

"Nggh... Aghhh... Shhh..."  
Suara desahan dan pekikan nyaring berasal dari kamar kost nomor 10 yang di tempati dua orang pemuda yang berinisial Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto. Keduanya adalah siswa di Konoha Gakuen tingkat akhir yang berteman sejak SMP.  
Dapat di ketahui saat ini, Naruto sedang mendesah tak terkontrol dalam mimpinya entah apa yang ia mimpikan yang jelas pasti mesum.  
Sedangkan pemuda yang ada di bawah ranjang Naruto sama sekali tak menggubris dan pura-pura tertidur.  
Waktu menunjukan pukul 4 pagi kala itu tapi desahan si blonde kian menjadi hingga akhirnya,  
"Akhhhhhhh... Jangan!" Tereak Naruto dan terduduk di ranjangnya dengan wajah penuh peluh dan nafas yg ngos-ngosan.  
"Mimpi itu lagi," gumam Naruto, dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

**###########PionFamily###########**

Pagi itu suasana kamar nomer 10 tidak secerah biasanya. Pasalnya salah satu penghuni kamar itu sedang mengalami penyakit galau. Yep, Naruto sedang galau di karenakan akhir-akhir ini dia bermimpi sesuatu yang memalukan, mimpi bercinta dengan seorang pria. Holy Shit! Naruto 'kan normal tapi kenapa setiap mimpi basah selalu bersama lelaki dan lebih bejadnya lagi objek mimpi basahnya itu temen sekamarnya sendiri yaitu Sasuke. Hohoho... Dosa apa ibumu Nar~ #Loh?

"Mimpi itu lagi?" Tanya pemuda berambut pantat ayam bernama Sasuke yang sejak tadi duduk di meja belajarnya sembari memainkan PSP ditanganya dan sesekali melirik pemuda blonde yang sedang bersandar di jendala kamar.

Naruto hanya diam dan sesekali memainkan jari tanganya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan teman sekamarnya itu. Dirinya merasa risau karna akhir-akhir ini selalu dihantui mimpi aneh yang mengidentifikasikan bahwa dirinya belok (gay), apa kata Ibu & Bapaknya ntar kalau tau Naruto hidupnya menyimpang begini.

" Mungkin saja kamu gay, sudah beberapa kali kau memimpikan hal yang sama, kau menjadi gay tanpa kamu sadari. Tidak normal kalau kau memimpikan barang milik pria yang menggantung diselangkangan dan bukannya memimpikan wanita seksi berdada besar," ucap Sasuke datar tanpa intonasi, padahal raut wajahnya seperti ragu mengatakan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya.  
Takut menyinggung perasaan temannya. Sasuke merasa heran biasanya dia orang yang pendiam dan selalu miskin kata tapi bisa berkata panjang kali lebar saat berhadapan dengan teman sekamarnya ini.

Naruto yg mendengar kata-kata sohib sekaligus rivalya tersebut, sama sekali tidak menggubris ucapan Sasuke, ia hanya asik dengan lamunanya sendiri.

"Apalagi wajahmu manis begitu, tipe idaman pria yang dicari oleh para penganut gay, hahaha..." Tawa Sasuke hambar.

Naruto yang diejek oleh Sasuke sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya dan berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Sasuke tanpa sepatah katapun. Yare~ Yare~  
"Hahhh~" Desah Sasuke atas tanggapan Naruto yang terkesan acuh itu.

**###########Urui-Sama###########**

Skip Time :

Di atap rumah kost yang ditempati Sasuke dan Naruto duduk dua orang pemuda yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah dan memilih bersantai , menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang bertiup di atas atap tersebut. Merasakan suasana nyaman setelah mengikuti kegiatan sekolah yang melelahkan dan memusingkan.

Suasana kali ini sangat canggung karena 2 pemuda yang bertolak belakang ini sama sekali tak ada yang membuka percakapan hingga salah satunya memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

" Dobe, kau masih belum yakin kalau kau gay?" Tanya Sasuke. Orang yang di panggil 'Dobe' seketika mengalihkan pandanganya kelawan bicaranya alias Sasuke.  
" Entahlah," desah lemah si pemuda pirang. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi orang tuanya setelah tau dia gay. Hal ini sedikit membuatnya pusing memikirkan masalah mimpi sial itu.

" Hum, jika kau bukan gay cobalah kau sapa duluan gadis yang kau sukai sejak dulu, Hinata Hyuuga contohnya," ucap dan tunjuk Sasuke kepada seorang cewek yang dari kejauhan sedang mengayuh sepeda ke arah gang di samping rumah kost Naruto.

Naruto melihat ke arah yang di tunjuk Sasuke, yang sontak membuat Naruto menundukkan kepalanya merasa gengsi. Eh?

Sementara itu di dekat gang sempit yang melewati rumah kost Sasuke dan Naruto. Terlihat seorang gadis cantik nan lugu yang selama ini diam-diam di sukai Naruto. Dengan mengayuh sepedanya dengan pelan kemudian ia mendongak ke atas atap yang sedang d jadikan tempat nongkrong Sasuke dan Naruto.

" Hai Naruto-kun~ Besok pergi ke sekolah bareng ya," tereak Hinata kepada Naruto yang sedari tadi menunduk tak sudi melihatnya. Hinata yang melihat Naruto sama sekali tak membalas sapaanya hanya mendesah dan berlalu dengan kecewa.

Sepeninggalnya Hinata, kedua pemuda unik tersebut masih terdiam dan kembali diselimuti keheningan.

" Teme, sebenarnya apa yang kurasakan ini wajar atau tidak sih? Ya, kau tau lah menyukai sesama jenis tanpa sebab-alasanya. Aku mengerti kalau aku ini bodoh tapi kenapa rasanya sulit sekali menerimanya." Terang Naruto setelah keheningan yang berlangsung lama.

" Hn." Jawab Sasuke seadanya dan seperti berniat mengerjai Naruto.

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang singkat dan tidak jelas tersebut Naruto hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan tanpa di ketahui Naruto, kala itu Sasuke tersenyum melihat ekspresi ngambek Naruto. Imut batin Sasuke. Ckckckck...

**############LimaSerangkai###########**

Seperti hari biasanya setelah kegiatan sekolah usai Sasuke dan Naruto mengunjungi atap rumah kost-nya sambil berbaring dan menikmati sore yg indah dengan menikmati awan-awan yg bergerak beriringan.  
Mereka memandang langit yang sama dengan teduh ketika tiba-tiba dari arah bawah atap rumah kost terdengar teriakan dan umpatan dari seorang gadis yang sepertinya tengah di goda preman.  
" Wahhh, tak kusangka kau gadis yg cantik juga yach? Hahaha..." ucap salah satu dari 3 preman tersebut.  
Si gadis yg tak lain adalah Hinata Hyuuga seketika ketakutan dan risih saat ada beberapa pria yg bersikeras menggoda dan menyentuhnya.  
" Lepaskan!" teriak Hinata.

Sementara diatas atap Naruto hanya menyaksikan kejadian tersebut tanpa bereaksi apa-apa dan Sasuke yang mengerti kegalauan Naruto yg tidak bisa Karate mencoba memanas-manasi dengan berkata :

" Nah, dobe coba kau buktikan kalau kau bukan gay, tolong gadis yang kau sukai itu dengan caramu. Dan buktikan kalau kau bukan pria lemah." Sindir Sasuke.  
Naruto yg mendengar ucapan Sasuke hanya menunduk dan tidak bisa berkomentar apapun.  
Lalu sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya.  
" tidak bisakah kau menjadi gentle di depan orang yang kau sukai, Kau bukan banci kan dobe?" tanya Sasuke sadis.

Mendengar ucapan sasuke yg sangat membuatnya terhina dengan segera Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya dan bergegas turun ke bawah dan menolong Hinata sesampainya disana Naruto menengahi ketiga preman dan menghalangi preman tersebut agar tak menyentuh Hinata.  
" Jangan Ganggu Dia!" seru Naruto.  
Ketiga preman yang melihat kedatangan Naruto hanya tersenyum meremehkan.  
" Alahhh, anak mami berniat jadi sok pahlawan kesiangan. Tampang Lo kayak Cewe gituh Mending ke salon Sana. Hahaha..." Maki salah satu preman yang berambut orange dan berpierching banyak mengolok dan membully Naruto.  
Naruto yg tetep kekeuh untuk melindungi Hinata malah terkena bogem mentah dari salah satu preman tersebut.

BUAKKKK~ DUAGGGHHH~ DAGG~ BUGG!  
Pukulan, Tonjokan, Tendangan bahkan Injekan pun di lancarkan ketiga preman terhadap tubuh Naruto membuat Naruto jatuh meringkuk dan tak berbuat apa-apa. Ia menyesali dirinya yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa demi gadis yg di sukainya. Sementara Hinata yg melihat Naruto di siksa hanya menangis tersedu dan meminta berhenti yg tentu saja tidak di pedulikan oleh para preman tsb.  
Sementara Sasuke yg melihat kejadian tersebut segera bergegas untuk menolong Naruto. Dan berlari turun ke bawah setelah sebelumnya mengambil gergaji yang tergeletak begitu saja di Emperan rumah kost-nya.  
"Woiii... Lepasin dia! Ato gua bunuh kalian semua, Hah!" Ancam dan tereak Sasuke sambil mengacungkan gergaji ke arah preman yang mem-bully Naruto.  
Para preman yang mendengar ancaman sasuke yg terkesan tidak main-main tersebut membuat mereka ketakutan dan Kabur begitu saja.  
Takut berurusan dengan uchiha katanya.  
Hinata yang melihat kawanan preman kabur, kemudian bergegas dan menghampiri naruto yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan banyak luka di tangan dan wajahnya yg babak belur.  
Dengan bantuan Sasuke, akhirnya Hinata berhasil memapah Naruto ke dalam rumah kostnya dan di baringkan di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu.  
Sasuke segera mengambil kotak P3K lalu di serahkan kepada Hinata tanpa berkata apa-apa dan berlalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Hinata yg sedang berusaha mengobati lebam dan luka yg di derita Naruto.  
Hinata tidak memusingkan sikap sasuke yg cuek padanya karena mereka memang tak akrab.  
Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto siuman dari pingsanya dan mengerjabkan mata seindah batu shappirenya dan menyesuaikan keadaan sekelilingnya.  
"Hinata?" ucap Naruto setelah ia mendongak menatap hinata yg sedang memangku kepalanya. Jarak yang sangat dekat di antara mereka membuat keduanya blushing apalagi hinata yang sebenarnya menyukai Naruto sejak lama tetapi sama sekali belum mengungkapkan perasaanya.  
"Naruto-kun, kamu sudah sadar? Haah~ sukurlah. Tadi itu Aku sangat berterimakasih sekali padamu, berkat kau Preman itu Tidak menyakitiku walaupun Naruto-kun harus babak belur begini." Ucap hinata seraya menatap luka2 di wajah Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca.  
"Maafkan Aku." Gumam Hinata dengan Mimik penuh Sesal.  
"Hahaha... Sebenarnya itu pertama kalinya Aku menghadapi Preman. Kau tau kan Aku tidak jago berkelahi tetapi melihat kau dalam bahaya entah mengapa aku ingin sekali menolongmu." ucap Naruto disertai cengiran yg polos tapi terkesan seperti ringisan kesakitan akibat luka di sudut bibirnya.  
Melihat senyuman polos Naruto, Entah mengapa Membuat Hinata terharu dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Hinata menatap Naruto dalam diam dan Naruto yang di tatap seperti itu oleh hinata menjadi blushing sendiri.  
Tanpa aba-aba hinata mendaratkan kecupan di kening Naruto. Dan Naruto yang mendapatkan Ciuman mendadak dari Hinata hanya melongo dan Hinata yang tersenyum canggung.  
"Arigato Naruto-kun~" Ucap hinata.

Keesokan harinya, hubungan Naruto dan Hinata semakin akrab dan mulai tak canggung lagi. Dan membuat Sasuke merasa Tidak nyaman. Entah mengapa ia merasa kehilangan Naruto.  
Seperti saat ini, Sasuke melihat Naruto dan Hinata yang duduk di beranda rumah kost mereka dengan bersanda-gurau serta di iringi Dengan Ejekan spt sepasang Kekasih yg sedang kasmaran. Poor you Sas-Guy~  
"Mungkin hanya aku yg berharap lebih terhadap perasaan ini Naruto, Entah kau sadar atau tidak Akulah yang menyukaimu sejak awal kita Bertemu." Gumam Sasuke sambil melirik keakraban NaruHina tanpa peduli sekelilingnya.

**Owari**

Omake  
Malam harinya ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul 02.00 tepat dan seluruh penghuni kost sudah tertidur lelap. Hanya satu orang yg masih terjaga yaitu Sasuke yang saat ini sedang memperhatikan paras pemuda blonde yg tidur nyenyak di atas ranjangnya.  
Tanganya terangkat dan berniat untuk menyentuh permukaan wajah si _blonde_ tapi niat itu di urungkanya ketika menatap wajah tersenyum Naruto dalam tidurnya.  
"_Oyasumi_~" Gumam Sasuke.  
Dan kemudian turun dari atas ranjang susun yg di tempati Naruto dan berbaring di ranjangnya sendiri.  
Setelah menghela nafas sejenak, lalu di keluarkanlah selembar foto dari bawah bantal yg di tidurinya dan menatap Gambar foto tsb yg menampilkan pemuda berambut blonde, bermata saphhire Naruto Uzumaki. Teman sekaligus Rival dan Orang yg diam-diam di sukainya. Sasuke memandang foto tersebut dengan tatapan lembut. Tatapan yang bermakna Cinta.  
"Naruto, biarkanlah tetap begini. Biarkanlah perasaan ini menjadi rahasiaku. Aku bahagia melihat tawamu walaupun terkesan bukan untukku. Kau bukan Aneh, tapi Akulah yg aneh karena menyukaimu yang tidak mungkin dapat ku miliki." Bisik Sasuke dan mengecup sekilas foto tsb dan menyelipkanya di atas ranjang tempat tidur yg di tempati Naruto.  
Dengan memandang foto Naruto, lalu Sasuke menyelipkan tanganya ke celana dalamnya untuk melakukan _'you know what, i mean'_ dgn cara bersolo karir. Hahaha...

Author ngakak pas bagian nie... Chk... Chk...

**###########Banzai############**

_A/N_ : Ini fict pertama author amatiran. Abal bgt sumpah. Gak ada tastenya. tapi yang penting bikinlah daripada gak sama sekali. Minder gue ma anak2 _pion_ yang membernya author top semua. Cuman gue aja yg newbie. Hehehe...  
Yep, _Yoroshiku Onegai Shimasu~_  
ini Salah satu author di pion juga. Panggil saja Urui-sama.

setelah ada 4 author lain yang sudah menelurkan fictnya... Hehehe...  
Pion tuch beranggotakan 5 orang ababil yang gak da matinya, klu dah Bergabung... Khukhukhu~

Jadi mohon dukungan dan bimbinganya yach reader & _senpai-tachi_ semuanya... Hehehe...  
Arigato~ #ojigi

Jgn lupa di review yach, terima kritik dan saran yg kongkrit... Flame jg di terima dgn senang hati...  
Sekian...


End file.
